Alyanis
Alyanis is the queen of the nation-faction that is Loliland. Once from the planet of Lolilia. She and her people were taken from their planet by the Dimensional Rifts, and were forced to fight against the all-out war which plagued the planet they were transferred to known as Earth. She is considered a ruthless and sadistic, maniacal and hegemonic ruler who uses the advanced technological wonders of Loliland for her own gain and uses the war as an excuse to decimate and destroy all parties in hopes of dominating the new planet. She also plans to utilize the so called "Norn Stones" and the new magics offered by the other worlds shifted by the rifts in order to improve her plans of spacefaring conquest. Through her ''experiments ''with Bomb Gremlin, she would bear a powerful child she would name Prospero, however his birth would lead to a wave of "god-energy" which would reveal the location of the C.T.P. of Rage, which would destroy a large chunk of Loliland, and set of chain reactions of lethal Norn Radiation which would kill and destroy all that remained. Biography Origin and Rise to Power It all begins in the planet of Lolilia. Alyanis was born like all other lolis, from the sentient plant Lolita, which was enormous, with its roots said to dig deep into the planet's core, and constantly ''"birthed" ''living humanoid organisms known simply as the "Lolis". She was born in the pods located in the country of Justinia, in the continent of Boudica, unlike other lolis however, she was born in a "queen pod", meaning she was destined from birth to become the next queen. Justinia's queen was not of "royal blood", she was not born from a queen pod, and felt her position threatened when the first queen pod in 800 years had appeared in her country's borders. She would have her guards and assassins destroy it to keep her position, but due to the protection of all those who believed in the queen pod, as well as the queen's enemies, all were unsuccessful. The queen's attempts would backfire and fuel a revolt soon enough. The "Negative Ki" which fueled around her queen pod would however cause her to be born what she is today, a woman whose sole purpose is to abuse her repressive power. When she was 12 Lolilian years of age, she would lead a revolt alongside her followers, and overthrow the old queen. Her rise to power in Justinia would lead however to the rise of her despotic rule. She was intelligent, through genetic bio-engineering she would create her super-soldiers, the Valkyries, and conquer neighboring countries, her incredible military power and tactical planning made her a force to be reckoned with. By the time she was 19 Lolilian years of age, she would turn more than 80% of the Boudican continent into her Justinian Empire. Eradication of the Shotas The Lolis were at incredible tensions with their male counterparts, the Shotas, that resided on the planet's moon which the race named Shotaner. Alyanis opted to destroy the Shota race in order to mine the moon for precious metals which they (the Shotas) used which would prove useful for her quest for starfaring conquest. Through the use of energy emanating from a wormhole (which she would later discover the energy came from the Norn Stones) she would use powerful WMDs to bomb the planet, driving the Shotas to extinction and terraforming the moon. After the eradication of the Shotas, she would mine the moon for its metals, and either make vassals out of or conquer what remained of the Boudican continent and neighboring islands. Lolilia's World War Lolilia had three continents, the continents were Boudica, Austen and Nefertiti. With Alyanis having conquered all of Boudica, she set her sights on Austen, the closer of the two continents. This would obviously lead to conflict, which would quickly escalate into Lolilia's World War. During this period, Alyanis would use captured prisoners of war as test subjects for various projects, specifically with the destructive capabilities of the energy she amassed from the wormhole. Her sadistic tendencies and desire for violent amusement shone all throughout the war, soon with her military victory streak she swept swiftly across Austen. However, before they could go ahead and advance into Nefertiti, the planet of Lolilia itself would be ripped apart by a powerful storm of inter-dimensional energy, stemming from the sudden rise of the Dimensional Rifts. Alyanis and her conquered territory would be transported to a new planet called "Earth", which was also being ravaged by its own ongoing war. The planet would become its own battle royale as it was terraformed to fit in other nations from other worlds. Discovery of the Norn Stone Energy Alyanis would discover the source of the Wormhole's potent energy in the form of the Norn stones some time after the nation's transfer to Earth via dimensional rift. Category:Females Category:Rapists Category:Sexy Villains Category:Villains Category:Complete Monsters Category:Antagonists Category:Evil Ruler Category:Queens Category:Loli